vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Kampf der Prestige-Gier
Ein Diskussionsbeitrag von Fritz Strack im Spiegel. Ein guter wie ich finde. Ich habe mir zwei Doktorgrade erarbeitet. Beide in Naturwissenschaften, beide mit sehr gutem Abschluss. Keinen führe ich im Personalausweis oder Reisepass. Eine Anrede mit Doktor wäre mir unangenehm. Die meisten Bekannten wissen noch nicht einmal von meinen "Titeln". Promoviert habe ich, um in mir wichtigen Forschungsgebieten mitarbeiten zu können. Für mich war und ist die Promotion eine Eintrittskarte in die wissenschaftliche Welt. Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Wenn ich mir Werbeplakate von Politikern mit dem Dr. anschaue, dann weiß ich regelmäßig nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Es erinnert mich so an den unerschöpflichen Titelzoo unserer südlichen Nachbarn in Österreich. Einfach lächerlich. Lachen muss ich auch,wenn ich einen Mediziner besuche und schief angeschaut werde wenn ich den Arzt nicht mit Herrn oder Frau Doktor anspreche. Einem besonders aufdringlichen, gockelhaften Zeitgenossen habe ich seine 35-seitige! Dissertation mit ca. 70% gekennzeichnetem Fremdtext und 2 jeweils 10-zeiligen Plagiaten, die von mir auf die schnelle über Google eruiert wurden, um die Ohren gehauen. Lächerlich und beschämend. Würde ich meine Titel auch so vor mir her tragen, würde ich mich mit diesen Witzfiguren gemein machen. Nichts wäre mir peinlicher! (87.161.92.155 16:52, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC)) ---- Genau das ist der Punkt. Ich würde den Dr-Titel in Wissenschaften die nicht zu Naturwissenschaften oder Technik oder Medizin gehören eh abschaffen. Ersten, weil klug reden kann eh jeder Gockel und zweitens schaden diese nur denen die wirkliche Leistungen bringen müssen. 80.133.66.144 18:31, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich warne ganz dringend vor dem Vorschlag auf Abschaffung der Eintragungsmöglichkeit von Dr.-Graden in Personalausweispapiere. Wir haben schon jetzt mit jeder Menge Faketiteln zu kämpfen. Ich erinnere nur an die Fälle Schürholt und Jasper. Leider haben die Länder auch noch (angeblich zur Entbürokratisierung) die Genehmigungspflicht zur Führung ausländischer Dr.-Grade abgeschafft. Es laufen daher jede Menge Leute mit dem "Dr." herum, da sie nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass ihre sog. "kleinen Doktorgrade" in Deutschland weder als "Dr." geführt werden dürfen noch (daher) in den Perso eingetragen werden. Das betrifft z.B. die slowakischen und tschechischen Grade „Doktor filozofie“ („PhDr.“), die auf Master/Diplom-Ebene angesiedelt sind. Meine Vermutung geht dahin, dass es heute leichter ist, wegen Plagiaten aufzufliegen als wegen illegaler Titelführung. Was wir brauchen ist mehr Transparenz, nicht weniger. Mit Verlaub 80.133.66.144, das führt am Probem vorbei. Die Andeutung, nur "Naturwissenschaften oder Technik oder Medizin" seien promotionsgeeignete Disziplinen, ist - mit Verlaub - etwas unter unserem üblichen Niveau, zumal ich z.B. nicht näher auf die berüchtigten medizinhistorischen Dissertationen an der Medizinischen Fakultät Würzburg eingehen möchte. Die oft kritisierte relative Unwissenschaftlichkeit vieler zu den Graden Dr. med./Dr. med. dent. führenden Dissertationen ist soziokulturell bedingt (man geht zum "Onkel Doktor"), läßt sich aber auf (z.B.) US-amerikanischem und - man höre und staune - österreichischem Wege beenden. In beiden Staaten sind die entsprechenden Grade "Medical Doctor/M.D." (US) bzw. „Dr. med univ.“/„Dr. med. dent.“ (Österreich) sog. "grundständige Studienabschlüsse" (sog. Berufsdoktorate) auf der akademischen Ebene unserer Ärztlichen Prüfung. Die wissenschaftliche Promotion führt dort zum "Ph.D." bzw. „Dr. scient. med.“, was der Eingeweihte zu unterscheiden weiß. Nachdem Hochschulgesetze wie § 66 Abs. 2 Hochschulgesetz NW bereits heute vorsehen, dass auf Grund von Staatsprüfungen akademische Grade verliehen werden dürfen (allerdings nur unterhalb des Dr.), braucht es nur wenig, um auf Grund der Ärztlichen Prüfung den „Dr. med univ.“/„Dr. med. dent.“ auch in Deutschland einzuführen. Entsprechendes hat übrigens auch schon - bisher leider erfolglos - der Wissenschaftsrat verlangt. @ 87.161.92.155: Einen Anspruch auf Anrede mit dem Dr.-Grad kennt unsere Rechtsordnung in der Tat nicht. Wir leben aber nicht als Einsiedler, sondern in einer definierten sozialen Umwelt. Es gibt in dieser Umgangs- und Höflichkeitsregeln, an die sich jeder hält, der gemocht werden möchte, egal was man von ihnen hält. Wüßte Dein Arzt von Deinem Grad, hätte er Dich auch nicht schief angeguckt, denn - wie Du ja wissen dürftest - "untereinander" ist es ja nicht üblich, die Grade zu verwenden. Ich habe für meine Grade "gerödelt" und daher nicht ansatzweise etwas dagegen, als "Herr Dr." angeredet zu werden, gehöre aber auch nicht zu denen, die auf die Idee kommen, sowas einfordern, zumal gerade Juristen nur das einfordern sollten, was rechtlich einfordert werden kann. Nur bei solchen Personen ("Für Sie immer noch: Herr Dr. Müller") ist für mich der Begriff "Witzfigur" nachvollziehbar, im Übrigen eher nicht. "DocN 20:30, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC)" _________________________________________________________________________ Lieber DocN: Leider schreiben wir anscheinend ein wenig aneinander vorbei. Das du, das jeder der studiert hat, der mit einem gewissen Anspruch ordentlich! promoviert hat dafür "rödeln" musste steht außer Frage. Aber was ist das Ergebnis dessen? Du darfst, je nach Leistungsfähigkeit, mehr oder weniger anspruchsvolle Forschungsarbeit leisten. Es ist ein wissenschaftlicher Nachweis - kein gesellschaftlicher. Warum benötigst du eine Anrede Dr.? Ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, erweckt deine Argumentation in mir den Eindruck, dass du dir mit deinem Dr.-Grad einen gesellschaftlichen Status erarbeitet hast der dir möglichst auf Lebenszeit gesichert sein sollte?! Der dir vielleicht Wege ebnen sollte und mit dem du dir auf Lebenszeit einen Vorteil vor nicht-promovierten Menschen erhoffst?! In meinen Augen, entschuldige, ist das antiquiert. Diese Einstellung, die leider vielen Mit-Promovierten eigen ist, ist für mich der Hauptgrund für diese lächerliche Titelhuberei in Deutschland. Mein Ego braucht so etwas nicht. Ich muss mich täglich beweisen und tue das mit Freuden. Mir einen lebenslangen gesellschaftlichen Vorteil zu sichern indem ich meine einmal erarbeiteten Arbeitsnachweise plakativ vor mir hertrage ist in meinen Augen mittelalterlich. In meiner Welt ist die, herausragende, Dissertation erst der Einstieg. Genau wie beim Schreinermeister der mir zur Zeit eine Küche baut. Sein Meisterbrief hat er sich auch "errödelt". Trotzdem war es auch für ihn erst der Anfang der "Meisterarbeit". Mit seinem Meisterbrief zeigt er mir, dass er eine gewisse, nachgewiesene, Fertigkeit besitzt; damit, aber hauptsächlich mit den Referenzen seiner Arbeit, hat er mich überzeugt bei ihm in guten Händen zu sein. Trotzdem nenne ich ihn H. Müller und nicht H. Schreinermeister Müller und in seinem Personalausweis steht auch nicht Schreinermeister Müller, sondern H. Müller. Er ist handwerklich begabt, ich vielleicht eher theoretisch - wo ist da der Unterschied? Warum soll meine i.d.R einmalige! Arbeit durch lebenslange Würdigung präferiert werden? Beste Grüße ehem. (87.161.92.155 16:52) (87.161.87.196 18:36, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC)) In den Niederlanden ist die Anrede mit dem Doktortitel laut Aussage eines Niederländers eher unüblich. Dort promoviert man nur, wenn man später an einer Universität arbeiten will und nicht, weil man mit Herr Doktor angeredet werden will. --87.152.221.59 18:57, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 87.161.87.196: Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Du mich nicht fragwürdig interpretieren würdest, nicht ins Persönliche abglittest und auch den unqualifizierten Versuch meiner Psychoanalyse unterlassen würdest. Wer redet im übrigen von "Benötigen"? Inhaltlich ist auf Deine vielen Worte zu erwidern, dass Du mich nicht widerlegt hast. @ 87.152.221.59: Wer seine Promotion anstrebt, ''weil ''er mit Herr Doktor angeredet werden möchte, ist ohnehin falsch ausgerichtet. In vielen anderen Ländern sind die Bräuche und Gewohnheiten anders, auch in den Staaten. "DocN 19:40, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC)" _____________________________________________ Tja, DocN - mein Erklärungsversuch wäre: Eine missverständliche Argumentation führt meist zu zweifelhaften Interpretationen und - nur den Schuh den man sich anzieht trägt man auch. Von meiner Seite werde ich es dabei bewenden lassen. Einen schönen Tag auch (87.161.87.196) -------------------------------------------------- Der mögliche Wortsinn bildet die äußerste Grenze zulässiger Interpretation, sagen solche, die es wissen. Eine klare Argumentation verursacht keine Interpretationen außerhalb des Wortsinns. Von meiner Seite werde ich es dabei bewenden lassen. Einen schönen Tag auch. "DocN 16:25, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC)"